Pokeball-verse
Pokeballmachine's AU Do not steal. AU Theme Songs: More coming soon. History The AU used to exist only in Pyrrhia and Pantala. One day, an unnamed LightWing animus, who was discriminated by his tribe since LightWings do not have animus genes, created his own dimension to be safe from attacking NightWings and for him to be safe. He allowed those who did not discriminate him to live there, while he left those who did back in Pyrrhia to die. The unnamed LightWing animus created his own private kingdoms there. He allowed dragons from other tribes to reside there and create their own kingdoms. Soon, they almost became a new continent. There was a continent to the west that was unused. One day, an unnamed HiveWing established his own kingdom, Askr, there, as well did some other tribes also do it there. Lineage was important. The unnamed LightWing animus hated the fact that princesses had to challenge their mothers for the throne of their respective kingdom. He made princes and kings more important, as well as changing the throne to being inherited, making heirs important to kings and queens. Lineage continued on until one day the alternate dimension became destroyed, causing the residents to flee to Pyrrhia and Pantala. There, some of the royalty became adopted into the royalty of their real tribe, while others lived as commoners, nobles, peasants, etc. Tairiku and Senshi Tairiku and Senshi are very important history to the AU. It was the main center of attention until it was... destroyed. Tairiku was first introduced in NightWing and the Blade of Light and became more important in Revelation, ''but the name Tairiku was not revealed until ''Revelation. ''Senshi was not introduced yet and was first introduced in ''Awakening. They were destroyed in the Dragon Emblem series intervention series Prophecy of the Future, ''where dragons there fled to Pyrrhia. Royalty Royalty was inherited during the time of Tairiku and Senshi. '''MASSIVE WIP RIGHT NOW.' Tairikuian Kings and Queens (before destruction): Present: * Exalt Chrom and Exalt Sumia of Ylisse. * King Ryoma of Hoshido. * King Xander of Nohr. * Unknown king of Plegia. * King Hríd and Queen Gunnthrá of Nifl. * Emperor Walhart of Valm. Historic Kings and Queens: * Exalt Emmeryn of Ylisse. * King Sumeragi and Queen Mikoto of Hoshido. * King Garon and other unnamed queens of Nohr. * Unknown king and queen of Nifl. Senshian Kings and Queens (before destruction): Present: * Queen Hel of Hel. * Unknown king and queen of Embla; but palace was ruled by Princess Veronica and Prince Bruno. * Queen Elicina of Crimea. * Queen Laevatein of Múspell. * King Gustav and Queen Henriette of Askr. Historic Kings and Queens: * King Líf and unknown queen of Askr. * Unknown king and Queen Thrasir of Embla. * King Caradock of Crimea. * King Ramon of Crimea. Some surviving royalty moved to Pyrrhian and Pantalan royalty. Pyrrhian and Pantalan royalty: OC Characters only. Present: * Queen Otter of the MudWings * Queen Marine of the SeaWings * King Lima IV and his many wives (including Ex-Queen Amazon and Queen Liprica) of the RainWings * Queen Fiercekiller of the NightWings * Queen Scorch of the SandWings. * Queen Frost of the IceWings * Queen Laevatein of the SkyWings * Queen Atlas of the SilkWings * Lady Beatrix of Bloodworm Hive of the HiveWings * Queen Elincia of the LeafWings Historical: not much buuut * Ex-Queen Silverwashed of the SilkWings * Queen Boa of the RainWings Tairiku and Senshi: Relationships With Other AUs and Tribes Tairiku and Senshi were not part of the War of the SandWing Succession, nor were they involved. '''MudWings: '''They think of them as the kingdom of otters with no pun intended since their queen's name is Otter. '''SeaWings: '''They think of them of as Lyndis, a former resident, in one kingdom. '''RainWings: '''They love the ability to change the color of their scales. '''NightWings: '''They wish they had their powers. '''SandWings: '''They love the barbs and how poisonous they are. '''IceWings: '''They love the spikes. '''SkyWings: '''They love their wings. '''SilkWings: '''They think of their wings as... pretty. '''HiveWings: '''They don't like their naming system for some reason. '''LeafWings: '''They think they have... distinct wings than other tribes they've seen. '''DeathWings: '''They absolutely love their skulls and think of them as a Cubone. '''LightWings: '''They love their mirror scales. '''AviWings: '''They love how fast they are. '''MistWings: '''They love their naming system. '''SwiftWings: '''They think of them as... swift. '''TempestWings: '''They remind them of tempests. Trivia * None Gallery File:Tairikuian Map.png |Map of Tairiku before destruction Senshian Map.png|Map of Senshi before destruction Anankos for Pokeball.png|Anankos, one of the First Dragons of Tairiku for Pokeball.png|, one of the historic kings of Angelfish FR.png|Marine, the queen of the SeaWings Elise FR.png|Elise, the youngest princess of before its destruction 15548479190382125288285.jpg|Robin, a known SkyWing tactician Lucina FR Ref.png|Lucina, a well known dragon and legendary hero Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Alternate Universes